


Perfectly

by Homosexy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Poetry, Random - Freeform, Song - Freeform, my song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bechloe fluff set to a song I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is kind of odd and short but I hope you enjoy! If I upload the song ever (unlikely), I will post a link here. And the song has no title, but will probably be called "Perfectly" so that's the title of the fic

**_The coffee lingers on my taste buds_ **

 

The froth from Beca’s cappuccino was wiped from above her lip by Chloe’s hand. They’ve been to cafes a lot, but this one was memorable. On this outing, Beca first noticed how beautiful Chloe Beale was, and how stupid _she_ was for not realising just how amazing her best friend was.   
  
For not realising she wanted more than to be Chloe’s friend.

 

**_Like your words_ **

**_Cascading through my mind like the rain outside_ **

**_And as pretty too_ **

 

“My one regret is that I didn’t do enough experimenting”  
  
Beca didn’t know how to react. In a tent full of other people, unable to take physical action. And words were never her strong point. She tries to convey everything she wants to say but all that comes out is  
“You’re weird” and before she knows it she’s turned over. Beca isn’t brave enough to turn back, no matter how much she wants to. Not even Lilly licking her nose can make her laugh.

Every single time, she just has to fuck up doesn’t she?

The next day, Chloe doesn’t say anything. Beca knows that Chloe is too nice. Wouldn’t want to upset Beca or overstep her boundaries, despite the fact she does things like walking into other people’s showers. Chloe doesn’t hurt people on an emotional level if she can help it, especially people she really cares about. Though Beca is honoured she’s part of that group. And the way Chloe is oddly chivalrous is admirable and makes Beca even more stupidly in love.

She just wishes that Chloe wasn’t sometimes.

**_And I know your lips are soft and smooth_ **

**_I can’t not look at you_ **

 

Chloe Beale is a good singer, but her abilities extend themselves in acapella. Her theory is sound, she has perfect pitch and it all comes so naturally to her it’s scary. Beca knows the stories of the Bellas from before she joined and honestly thinks the old captain was crazy not to give Chloe solos.

All that talent, she really shouldn’t be surprised that Chloe is a good kisser. Even if Chloe is drunk and might not remember this. Beca hopes she does. Chloe’s making out heavily with her, her hands in Beca’s hair. They stumble into a wall, but that turns out well; Chloe starts to push her hands up Beca’s top. Admittedly, this is scaring Beca but she doesn’t want to stop.

She didn’t know she could make _that_ noise. They make their way upstairs and end up in Chloe’s room. No roommate, no problems. Beca’s stopped overthinking. She might have stopped thinking all together. She’s feeling Chloe kissing her, Chloe’s tongue on hers, Chloe fumbling at her jeans, Chloe’s soft skin under her hands, Chloe’s hands on her…

Chloe’s fingers i- no, Beca isn’t going to mentally verbalise that one. She can’t verbalise anything. All that’s coming out of her mouth are desperate gasps. In a crescendo of pleasure and swearing, she comes undone in Chloe’s hands.

Beca falls asleep with the taste of Chloe on her tongue and wakes up before Chloe does. She leaves swiftly and silently.

Chloe doesn’t mention it for a while, but she remembers every second.

 

**_The way your hair is curling_ **

**_Sits on your shoulder so perfectly_ **

**_Who could blame me?_ **

**_I can’t not look at you_ **

 

Beca could never hide a crush. The Bellas realise within six days of her developing “toner” for Chloe. Stacie cottons on at about the same time as Beca herself. The other Bellas slowly get the idea too. Less than a week and they all know. No-one’s sure how long Lilly’s known, but it could have been months.

_**I can see my happy butterflies** _

**_But they’re yours_ **

 

Surprisingly for someone so preppy, Chloe loves bugs. Every time she sees a spider in the shower, she’ll pick it up. Beca starts to object when she names them. Except she doesn’t really: it’s fucking adorable. Hell, it hurts her how sweet Chloe is.

She might just change her mind when Chloe insists that Beca hold Keith though. Chloe chases her around the room for several minutes before giving up and placing Kevin (or whatever it was) on the windowsill.

Chloe Beale has so much love for the world and that’s why Beca loves her.

 

**_You gave them to me and they aren’t going to leave_ **

**_I won’t let them go_ **

 

Beca spends the whole day working herself up to asking Chloe out. They’ve literally fucked and she’s still nervous. So much for being a badass. But the way Chloe smiles, giggles and smells of coconut do other things to Beca. Sappy, romantic things that are so much scarier than sex.

Chloe waltzes into the kitchen and it’s like all the air has gone

**_Steam that rises_ **

**_Awkward surprises_ **

 

Beca always stutters when she’s nervous. Which means she can barely talk when Chloe inquires what exactly she wanted to ask. Deep breaths are her best friend right now, but they’re the awkward best friend who doesn’t know how to help. Instead, they just tentatively pat you on the shoulder and apologise, because they can’t put how much they care into words.

 

**_Mist on the café window_ **

 

**_Roasting smell_ **

 

The buzz of anxiety is like a too-strong Americano. It hits Beca and stays, making her shake just enough that she knows, but no-one else does.

 

**_How I fell_ **

**_Oh if you could know_ **

 

From how much she’s blushing, Beca’s certain it’s obvious what she wants to say by now.

**_But I know that you know it_ **

**_It’s clear_ **

 

“So…” she wishes her throat wasn’t so dry, “I, uh, I um… okay look I’m really nervous and this is scary to me, but I have… I like…”

Chloe’s waiting patiently and it’s killing Beca how nice she is.

 

**_I’m obvious as fuck and my pickup lines suck_ **

 

“Okay, so words aren’t my thing” Beca laughs weakly, swallowing a small amount of nothing, “Look, you…”

She decides to sing. God knows why.

 

**_But I want to try_ **

 

“Lay with me, I'll lay with you, we'll do the things that lovers do, put the stars in our eyes, and with heart shaped bruises, and late night kisses divine” It’s painfully cheesy, Beca is aware.

****

**_And I know your eyes are twinkling_ **

**_I can’t not look at you_ **

 

Chloe laughs, but Beca immediately knows it’s affectionate. She looks up from the floor nervously.

 

**_The way your lips curl up_ **

**_That smile that suits you perfectly_ **

 

Chloe is beaming.

 

**_Who could blame me?_ **

**_I can’t not look at you_ **

 


End file.
